This application proposes diversified research projects that will initiate support for faculty members for the 1993-1997 period; there will be 3 faculty involved in the proposed research projects and research enrichment component. The 5 undergraduate and 2 graduate students will be investigators. There are 10 students in the research enrichment component of the project. The program is designed to provide facility for the scientific growth and development of the research capabilities of the faculty and student. With this goal in mind, the objectives of the proposal are as follows: 1. To provide opportunities for our undergraduate and graduate students to participate in biomedical research and to publish their work. Published work fosters interaction within the scientific community and the students will become acquainted with others interested in their work. 2. To better prepare students for graduate and professional training and career opportunities. As the students work closely with the faculty, they will better understand the advantages which a Ph.D. has afforded their faculty mentors. 3. To provide students with enrichment activities. An Enrichment Coordinator, essential to the project, will facilitate the pre-requisite research experiences needed by the MBRS students as well as those designed as research enrichment students. 4. To provide faculty with project support. Faculty will, through the grant support, be able to further develop and increase their research productivity which they will not be able to do without the support. 5. To continue to increase and strengthen our biomedical research capabilities. With this grant we would be able to purchase additional equipment which we do not have which would then enable us to conduct experiments not possible at the present time. Students would receive hands on training in techniques not now available to them. This proposal contains three projects. There is one Biomedical Sciences and one in Chemistry and the final one is an enrichment activity in biomedical sciences.